supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gates of Fire
Chapter 1: Trial for over 700 kills The International Court had to trial Dmitry Nikolas Volodin, or the White Burn (Belyy ozhog) for over 700 assassinations while still under control. He was at his twin sister's private bunker with her family, the kids had to stay out of school for the time being. Anna watched a woman who was married to a man killed by the brainwashed Russian. Russian subtitles were on as the speaking went on. "That Russian assassin, He killed my husband, that monster! He just grabbed my husband's neck and snapped it in half!" She said. She then showed a baby girl. "If you are watching this, White Burn! THIS IS HIS DAUGHTER YOU HEARTLESS PSYCHOPATH!" She yelled. Dmitry watched it. " (Do you remember every killing uncle?)" Natasha asked him. " (Yes, every single one)" He said. The woman's brother in law was seen. "Our Mick was a good man, he was excited to find out his Grace was pregnant with a daughter, she was due to give birth in a few days before that Russian b*****d killed him, I hope he rots in h*** alongside Ian Brady and Myra Hindley." He hissed with venom. " (Who was he?)" Mikhail asked Dmitry. " (A police officer, I snapped his neck when he tried to apprehend me)" He said. The second day of the trial, the International Court deemed Dmitry fit to stand trial. He was blindfolded and his head was covered with a blanket. " (It's okay, take off your blindfold)" A female police officer said in Russian. It took the court at least 48 hours that Dmitry couldn't speak or understand English too well, his captors never bothered to watch him the language, so, they had to get jury that knew the language. The entire court was officiated in Russian, with the ones who didn't speak it wearing universal translators. " (Dmitry Nikolas Volodin, or White Burn, you are here to stand trial for over 700 murders, how do you plead?)" The judge asked in Russian. " (Not guilty)" He said. " (Does he have any evidence?)" He asked Anna. Former Russian GBS members gave Anna torture tapes, footage and witness testimonies, applied by themselves. " (There was one time at the age of seventeen, he brought home a small puppy aged about 10 months, he was then locked in his cellar and starved for three days without nutrients and then gave it to him as cooked meat with rice, he ate it quickly because he was very hungry, then the main guy told him that it was the puppy he came home with and that's exactly what he ate)" One former GBS member said. The woman with the baby, Grace, looked horrified, she wanted to cry that this man would be so hungry to the point he would unwittingly ate a cooked dog. The next GBS member, a woman then came up. " (He was also sexually tortured, I saw an incident where two female members forced him to ejaculate on them, he was sometimes punched or kicked in the crotch, they would run their fingers down their abdomen and if he screamed, they would kick him or gag him with sticky tape or a scarf, they even forced him to lick mucus of their genitalia and sometimes, they would force him to pose for pornographic photos)" She said. The next GBS member, a man then came up, it was Vladimir. " (There was one incident where the same two women tickle tortured him so badly that he wet himself, sorry Dmitry, and Joseph then tortured him for urinating himself and the two women went unpunished, she sometimes bit down on his abdomen, hard)" He said. The torture tapes were then played in court, the 11-year old Dmitry was seen in the videos, crying and screaming in Russian. " (I wanna go home!)" He yelled. The eleven-year old's hands and legs were tied together. " (Shut up, shut up, Shut the f*** up! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!)" A man yelled in Russian. Grace covered her mouth. A couple of GBS members held the soon-to-be assassin down while he was injected with drugs. " (NO! NO! HELP ME!)" He yelled. The video tapes were horrifying, the woman and her brother-in-law were horrified with the whole thing. The next one played, it showed CCTV footage of the 17-year old Dmitry being locked in his room, voices were clearly heard. When the torture tapes went on, the woman was horrified by what she had seen. She looked at the former assassin, who was shaking in his chair. " (Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop)" He whispered repeatedly. It was getting too distressing for Dmitry, so, the judge ordered the, to be turned off. " (The handlers chose the objectives, not White Burn, if they told him to do something, he must do it)" Dmitry said. After arriving home, Dmitry was on the couch, he was twitching violently. At home, Grace looked traumatised aswell, this was a kidnapped child, he should be attending school and have an education, not going out to murder people. Tatiyana, Dmitry's doctor, stood up. " (When he was recovered, Dmitry was severely starved due to only being fed on liquid nutrtients, Samuel tried giving Dmitry pizza, and he was violently sick, he had cuts and nail markings over his body)" She said. Chapter 2: Review After the court session, they interviewed Grace Grace held the sleeping newborn baby as she was speaking. "I wanted this man to suffer, but when I found out he was physically and sexually tortured, I was extremely horrified, my extreme hatred for this man became pure sympathy, he unwittingly ate a dog after being starved for three days, even my brother-in-law was horrified, When I found out he barely eaten or slept during the trial, I was like 'Good riddance' until I saw this, he was an innocent child that was abducted, this man could have been in college, married with kids." She said. Grace's brother in law was also interviewed. "I thought before when I saw him, I would tear his testicles out and split his head open, but when I saw the videos and the pictures of this man, I was terrified, this was an 11-year old boy that Russian members abducted, he should be in college, dating girls, not killing people." He said. The interviewer looked towards the camera. "It's amazing how hatred can turn into sympathy, we continue tomorrow." He said. The protests went on, they had cards that said things like "Commie b*****d", "Send him back to Russia" and "Execute him!" Chapter 3: Communication Dmitry was with Anna, still holding her hand. Grace looked at the man's mental state, she handed her baby to her brother-in-law and went up to him. " (You're, you're that lady that called me a heartless psychopath)" He said. And Anna translated for him Dmitry wasn't supplied a translator because he found them uncomfortable to wear and didn't like wearing things in his ears. "Yes, I did, but when I saw those horrifying tapes and pictures, I was horrified, you were an innocent 11-year old boy before the abduction." She said. Anna translated it into Russian for her. She put a hand on Dmitry's cheek. " (White Burn didn't choose it's own missions, his missions were always chosen by his superiors)" He said. Anna translated. Later on during the day, Dmitry couldn't stop thinking about the woman. He sat quietly, Natasha went up to him. " (You have got to be starving by now)" She said. " (No, not hungry)" He said. Dmitry sometimes refused to eat. " (You barely had anything all day)" She said. Dmitry looked at Mikhail, he looked at him. " (May I use the bathroom?)" He said. Mikhail looked shocked, this was a grown man, asking for permission to use the bathroom. He gave a nod, Dmitry went outside of the room to use the bathroom. Five minutes later, they heard a thump. Mikhail ran into the bathroom, Dmitry cut the wrist around the area that bared his despised codename in Russian Cyrillic "Белый ожог" " (Dmitry! Dmitry! DMITRY!)" Mikhail yelled. Anna walked into the bathroom, she found blood all over the floor. Dmitry was rushed into the TT10's hospital. He almost lost 6 pints of blood. He woke up two days later, Grace was seen by his bedside. "What were you thinking?" She asked. When Grace found out, she hurried to the hospital. She felt tears stream down. "I didn't want you to hurt yourself...." She sobbed. Anna translated it into Russian for Dmitry, who didn't understand English. "His captors never taught him English." Anna said to Grace. Grace put her hand on the man's cheek. "Anna, I've never thought I would be facing my husband's kill----" She said. "He was in control, If the Project wanted someone killed, they get Dmitry to do the dirty work for them." Anna corrected "Oh." Grace said. "Much to my horror, the Russian members who did this were actual Russian GBS members that kidnapped Dmitry to use him as a human weapon." Anna said. Anna turned to Dmitry " (Dmitry, why did you try to remove your markings?)" She asked " (You should have let me)" He said " (Dmitry! Don't say that! I have lost you while I was born and I won't lose you again!)" She said. Anna then held her twin brother in an embrace. " (Oh, Dmitry)" She sobbed. The Russian ghost born looked at her. Chapter 4: Trial Week-Off. Grace stayed where Anna and her family stayed. Dmitry was discharged from hospital, Mikhail was told by Anna to give Dmitry something to eat, he prepared tomato soup for him. " (No, I'm not hungry)" Dmitry said. " (Dmitry, you have barely eaten all day!)" Mikhail yelled at him. Dmitry stayed by Anna's side at all times. Toshio managed to reconstruct Dmitry's arm, but couldn't remove the scarred codename from his skin. " (Anna, I can't remove it, it's like a birthmark they implanted)" Toshio said. Anna looked at the Russian Cyrillic on his skin, Белый ожог, the marking was alot darker than any part of his skin. Chapter 5: Sokolov Men from the trial came to visit Dmitry. "Господин Володин, нам нужно поговорить (Mr. Volodin, we need to talk)" He said. Dmitry gestured at them to open the door then he turned to look at them, he sat in a chair. Dmitry was barechested and was only in black buttoned jeans and boots. "Мне нужно, чтобы вы сказали нам, где Джозеф Соколов (I need you to tell us where Joseph Sokolov is)" He said. Dmitry looked in disbelief. "Ты хоть представляешь, насколько глупый ты говоришь? Я имею в виду, что ты трахаешься, ты потерял Соколова, и ты говоришь: «Не могли бы вы помочь нам найти его?» Почему, черт возьми, я должен ?! Это твоя чертовски работающая ублюдка, но, очевидно, ты сосать ее! (Do you have any idea how stupid you sound?, I mean what a f*** up, you lost Sokolov and you're like "Can you please help us find him?" Why the f*** should I?! That is your f***ing job motherf***er, but obviously, you suck at it!)" He yelled. "Сегодня вы получили телефонный звонок от одного из ученых «Белого огня», Николаса (You recieved a phone call today from one of the White Burn scientists, Nicholas)" He said "Так? (So?)" He said. "Он отрицал контакт с вами (He denied having contact with you)" He replied. "Какие? Ты чертовски шутишь? Он алкоголик и говорит со мной совершенно пьяным, он начинает говорить самые неприятные вещи, как, например, то, что он любит делать с влагалищем жены. Это отвратительное место, чтобы спрятать Цум Цум! И знаешь, что?! Мне не нужно слушать это дерьмо! Он забывает об этом, но я застрял с изображениями в голове! (What? Are you f***ing kidding me? He's an alcoholic and talks to me completely drunk, he starts saying the most inappopriate things, like for example, what he likes to do to his wife's v*****, That is a disgusting place to hide a Tsum Tsum! And you know what?! I don't need to listen to this s***! He forgets about it but I'm stuck with the images in my head!)" He yelled Chapter 6: Captured Professor Joseph Sokolov was captured and arrested after three months of hiding, he was caught in his home city of Volgograd, Russia. Mikhail allowed the Russian police to capture him and take him back to Nannyatropolis, North Supernannya for his trial. When the professor's blondfold was removed, he saw glares from many of his victims and even Russian GBS members who testified. Professor Joseph Sokolov, unknown to the GBS team, was a child abductor and killer, he kidnapped Russian children from South Supernannya and tried to make them elite assassins, they ended up dying from injuries, beatings, brain injuries from their memories getting wiped or shot for failing a mission. Since the abductions were so widespread, he resorted abducting Ghost-born Humans, which resided in orphanages or with their parents if one of the parents was dead. Like Dmitry's trial, Joseph's trial was officiated in Russian. " (Professor Joseph Ivanovich Sokolov, you have been tried by the court for torture, kidnapping, mass murder, how do you plead?)" The judge asked the professor. " (Not guilty)" He said, smirking. " (I was given video tapes of the children before they were killed or had their memories wiped)" He said. The judge played the first tape. " (Igor Popov 9 years old)" He said. Igor's mother, Nikola Popova looked at the footage. Igor was tied to a chair " (Mama.....Mama......)" She heard him. Dmitry looked at the footage. After sixteen footage of his victims pleading for help, it was on the final one. " (Dmitry Volodin, 11 years old, survived, now 23)" The judge said. The court saw a young boy crying and pleasing for help. " (I wanna go home!)" He screamed. " (Shut up, shut up, Shut the f*** up! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!)" Joseph's voice filled the room. A hand hit the boy on the side of the head. " (What do you want me for?)" He said. The court watched as the 11-year old Dmitry was injected with the drugs. The next tape they played was 18-year old Dmitry having pornographic photos taken of him, the photos were shared. " (Sokolov, you are one astonishingly vile b*****d......)" Ri Dae-Jung said in Russian. " (This is coming from a Korean-Russian assassin! YOU WERE TAKEN FROM YOUR FAMILY TO KILL!)" Joseph yelled at him. " (At least the Blood Soldier Ops didn't take child porn of me!)" He yelled. Category:Fanfics